vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Castiel
Summary Castiel, often shortened to Cas, is a powerful angel of the Lord who was responsible for saving Dean Winchester from Hell, on the archangels' command. It was his job to help prevent Lilith from breaking the 66 Seals that, once broken, would release Lucifer from his cage in Hell. Once Castiel learned that the angels wished to free Lucifer anyway, he defied his angelic brethren and died trying to help Dean prevent Sam Winchester from breaking the last seal. After he was killed by Raphael, Castiel was resurrected by God and joined Sam, Dean and Bobby Singer in a quest to stop both Heaven and Hell to prevent the brothers from becoming the vessels of Michael and Lucifer. When the Apocalypse was averted, he was again resurrected with new powers, being promoted to Seraph. He then started a civil war in Heaven to prevent Raphael from restarting the Apocalypse, Thinking he could not be outsmarted by a demon, Castiel teamed up with Crowley to claim the souls of Purgatory. He ended up betraying Crowley and absorbed all the souls, resulting in his powers reaching the level that is much higher than an archangel, but at a high price: the powers that the evil souls granted him had warped Castiel's mind, causing him to proclaim himself as the new God. Castiel's legacy has seemed to have become legendary among angels and demons alike, as many recognize him as the only angel who defied God's rules and cooperated with humans on his own decision, which he is either loathed or respected for. He is also the only angel to have been killed, and been resurrected multiple times. He is the only known angel who has repeatedly been resurrected by God so he could help Sam and Dean Winchester. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | At least 5-C Name: Castiel Origin: Supernatural Gender: Male Age: Millions, if not Billions of Years Old Classification: Angel, Human, Seraph, God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Matter Manipulation (Cellular level), Energy Manipulation, Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis, Photokinesis, Smiting, Astral Projection / Dream Walking, Immortality, Regeneration (Mid-High), Invisibility, Telepathy, Teleportation, Healing / Resurrection, Soul Manipulation, Time Travel / Chronokinesis, Immune to Time Stopping, Immune to Soul Manipulation as he doesn't have one l Same as the previous but at a much higher level along with Mind Manipulation and Reality Warping Attack Potency: City level (Should be superior to Hael who created the grand canyon) | At least Moon level (Was stated to be able to destroy a significant chunk of a planet should his power go unstable) Speed: Supersonic with Massively Hypersonic reaction speed (Capable of searching an entire eown in seconds through Teleportation) Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: City level (Tanked attacks from Uriel) | Moon level (Scalable to his DC) Stamina: Incredibly High (Was able to hold down millions of monsters from Purgatory for a long period of time and fought control over his body for a brief period of time against the leviathans who can instantly posses people) Range: Universal via teleportation Standard Equipment: Angel Blade Intelligence: Incredible intelligent in terms of science and maths but ignorant when it comes to common sense, he is also crafty when he tricked Hael Weaknesses: Overconfident most of the time and he tends to make all kinds of mistake. Key: Seraph | God Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Angels Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Healing Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Time Users Category:Matter Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Fire Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5